


Riding in Cars with Boys

by NixieD



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, cannon level risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixieD/pseuds/NixieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five rides taken and one that wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Cars with Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesian/gifts).



> Set throughout the cannon, gen fic with cannon relationships mentioned.
> 
> I'm afraid it's not the raw and edgy that you requested, but hopefully you enjoy it.
> 
> It's currently un-beta'd as I've been struggling to dredge up one.

**1) The Fast and the Furious**

Between one second and the next the whole world slows down as the charger flips up and over. Sound narrowing to nothing but the beat of his own heart in his ears as he watches Dom slip further and further away with each bounce, until the charger finally slides to a stop. His own wheels skid with the speed of his breaking, and he doesn’t even think as he yanks the keys from the ignition and runs over. Muscle memory has his gun drawn even as his brain questions what on earth he could be afraid of. It’s Dom, he has to be okay; there aren’t any other options.

For one moment he’s afraid to look, and when he does everything stills as if the universe realises he needs a moment to take it in. “That was not part of the plan.” And he wants to grin and shout and holler because Dom is alive. He’s not okay, even hidden by the crumbled body of the charger he can tell this. And when he cradles him as he clambers out through the window, he can feel the heat of new bruises waking up.

Slowly but surely, more noise filters in and he can hear sirens in the distance (or maybe his brain is just providing them because it knows they won’t be far away). “I owe you a ten second car.”

For a second he’s afraid Dom will just shove the keys down his throat rather than take them. Then his hands are empty as Dom cradles them in his one good hand, staring down at them with a strange look on his face. When the keys come flying back at him he’s terrified Dom is about to throw his chance away. That this whole mess will come to nothing. 

“You’re driving.” There isn’t really time to stop and argue, Dom moves with a shocking amount of speed and settles himself in the passenger seat of the Supra. Still, he doesn’t move and just stares dumbly down at the keys in his fist.

“Brian!” The sirens are growing louder now, if he’s going to do this, he has to do it now. There isn’t a question as to what he’ll do. Mia was right, Dom’s gravity and he’s firmly in his grip.

 

**2) 2 Fast, 2 Furious**

They don’t have much time, Carter’s got Monica and he knows she doesn’t have much longer left. Cops don’t survive being outed once the perp’s had their fun playing cat and mouse. As soon as Carter’s far enough out it’ll be game over. For one long agonising minute Brian can’t think what to do, and then it’s like a physical brush against his neck and he can hear Dom loud and clear. “Smoke 'em.”

He doesn’t stop to think, just slams the car in gear and floors it. Rome right next to him, staring wide-eyed as he races forward, eyes bulging the moment he realises what is going to happen. _“Brian?!”_

It doesn’t matter though, he can feel Dom’s hand in his hair and breath against the back of his neck like he’s actually there. “Smoke ‘em.”

 

**3) The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift**

“Tokyo, Dom?”

Brian’s spilled across the couch, baby perched on his stomach and gurgling away. Despite the kid astride him, it’s hard for Dom not to think of Brian as still the young punk he met years ago. There are a few more lines on his face, but he’s still got those bright blue eyes and wicked grin. A grin that’s hinting all around his mouth right now as he just stares up at him.

“Han’s got a kid out there he thinks we can use.” 

“Another imports fan.” There’s that shit-eating grin, full blast at the little one as he bounces her over his stomach, flashed briefly at him when she topples forward onto her hands.

It’ll be fun wiping it off his face. “Nah, he knows the value of good old American muscle. Tokyo just made him… adaptable.” 

“What’s his name?” That’s his ever patience Mia, sliding right in and settling on the arm of the sofa next to Brian’s head, stroking her little girl’s hair while Brian pouts up at her.

“Sean.”

“Tokyo’s a risk. What can he offer?” Practical too, they’ve got to take care, even with Hobb temporarily on their side and full pardons across the board, there are plenty of law enforcement officers ready to ignore that to slap cuffs on them.

“That’s what I’m going to find out.”

“What _we’re_ going to find out.” Brian doesn’t even blink at his scowl; boy’s got balls.

In one smooth move, Mia’s clipped Brian over the head and scooped up the kid. “You’ve got a week before Rome’s birthday. Make sure you’re both back by then.”

“Shotgun on window.” The words have barely finished leaving his mouth before Brian’s got his legs swinging down as he pulls himself off the sofa and across the room, disappearing upstairs towards their bedrooms. “First one packed drives!”

That fucking kid. “I’m driving and bullshit if you’ve got the window seat.” He can hear Mia coo with a giggle in her throat as he launches himself up the stairs after Brian. 

 

**4) Fast and Furious**

Once he’s got the guy back off of the ledge and to the FBI he doesn’t expect to run into Dom again, he certainly doesn’t expect to have him pull up alongside him when he slips outside for a sly smoke.

“Put that out and get in.” The car isn’t nearly subtle enough to be outside an FBI headquarters, but Dom clearly isn’t concerned with staying low profile. “Get. In. The car. Brian.”

With a flick the cigarette is rolling down the sidewalk, and he’s pulling the door open and getting into the passenger seat. Dom’s nose crinkles as he settles. “You know that shit’ll kill you.”

It’s enough to shock a bark of laughter out of him. “Christ, Dom.” He scrubs a hand over his shorn head. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Apparently giving one of LA’s finest a ride.”

It’s not an answer and so he slums down into the seat, there’s no way he’s going to crack first. It’s a tense few moments, he tries to keep his eyes pinned to the road ahead, but time and again his eyes are drawn back to Dom. He looks both better and worse; like LA is sucking the life he gained away from here back out of him.

“Letty’s dead.”

“I know.”

“Then you know what I’m doing here.” 

“We’re going to get this guy, Dom.”

The car pulls to a stop, and Dom twists in his seat to stare at him for a moment. “You don’t get these guys, Brian.” His whole face darkens and Brian knows there’s more to come, truths he doesn’t want to hear. “You kill ‘em or they get you.” 

“I’m going to get him.”

He wonders why he doesn’t flinch when Dom swings his arm over, but he doesn’t. Instead of a punch Dom wraps his hand around the back of his neck and draws him closer, dropping his forehead to rest against his. 

“You don’t get these guys, Brian.”

“I do.”

He pretends he doesn’t feel Dom shake for a second, shoving down the fear that sends running through him. He’s going to get this guy.

 

**5) Fast 5**

“Your boy Rome’s a character.”

He’s perched on the edge of the hood as Brian lays sprawled back against it, smoke lazily spiralling upwards from the cigarette in his hand. “Fastest mouth in Barstow. Got us in more trouble than it got us out of." The cigarette hisses as he takes a drag.

"Mia’s going to kill you if she finds those smokes."

He can see Brian’s grin even in the faint light.

“You going to tell on me, Dom?”

He pushes off of the car and smacks Brian’s thigh. “I’m not going to need to tell her. That shit stinks.”

They’ve been out here too long, the sun’s long since set after they broke off and hit the road. One last ride before they try and pull off the heist of their lives.

“We get through this, Dom.” Brian’s all angles as he heaves himself off the hood and round to the car door. “I’ll let you destroy my stash personally.”

The engine revs reverberate through the quiet of the night. “You’re a punk if you think Mia isn’t going to have them tracked down and gone 5 seconds after smelling you.”

Brian’s doesn’t say anything for the longest time and they drive through Rio’s winding roads. The occasional street light glinting off the hood as they finally hit the city. 

“You think we can pull this off, Dom?” 

Looking over, he can see how scared Brian really is, and it’s not about the shit they’re going to be trying tomorrow. 

“You’re going to be a great dad, Brian.

"Now throw the rest of the fucking pack out the window."

Brian's laugh lasts long after the crumpled pack leaves the sight of the rear view window.

 

**6) Furious 6**

“She’s family, Brian; you don’t turn your back on family.” The bullet rings as it hits the metal dish, he doesn’t flinch, but he can see Brian wants to. “Not even when they turn their back on you.”

“So what are we going to do?”

He can see much as he wants to hide it, that Brian is nervous. This isn’t the first time they’ve been shot at, but it’s the first time family was on the other end of the barrel. It changes things.

“We are going to get her back.” He hisses as he presses the dressing as Brian tapes it in place. “But first, we’re going for a drive.”

Brian stills before barking out a laugh, the noise drawing Mia’s attention. “Christ, Dom.”

“Get the car keys.” He can see Mia’s eyes narrowing from here; she’ll have them pinned down for the night if she catches wind before they make it out.

It’s a dumb ass move though, Mia headed straight to them the moment she heard about Letty, she wasn’t going to let a few feet of concrete floor slow her down if miles of road hadn’t. “Brian.”

Brian’s smirk says it all; he hasn’t got a chance in hell of getting him to go against Mia on this. And in an instant Mia is there, hand sliding along Brian’s shoulder.

“Is he good for bed?”

She’s staring at him, but he knows the question is for Brian. 

“All wrapped up.”

“Great.” He watches her turn and brush a kiss against Brian’s cheek. “I’ll see you when you join us in a minute.” 

“What?”

It’s ridiculous how easy it is for her to move him about. “Come on, Dom.” She tucks herself against his side, looping her arms around his. “You need to sleep. We’ll work out how to get Letty back after.”


End file.
